Liv Rooney/Season 1
http://livandmaddie.wikia.com/wiki/Liv_Rooney/Season_1?action=edit edit In Twin-A-Rooney, Liv moves back in with her family in Stevens Point, Wisconsin. She expresses that even though she was offered tons of other acting jobs, she missed her family and it was time for her to come home. Liv is very excited to see her family, especially her twin sister Maddie. Liv also begins to attend high school at Ridgewood High where her parents work. Liv learns that Maddie has a crush on a boy named Diggie but notices that she has trouble flirting. As a way to help her ask him to the dance, Liv pretends to be Maddie and asks Diggie to the dance but this only makes a huge mess when he says no. Liv and Maddie end up getting in a huge fight and Liv decides she's going to move back with her Aunt Dena in Hollywood. But after Maddie learns that Diggie only said no because he knew it was Liv and Liv gets emotional after looking at an arts and craft project her and Maddie made when they were younger, the two girls realize they really don't want to be away from each other and they make amends. In Team-A-Rooney, Liv helps Maddie rally her basketball team together to fight their principal for new uniforms, no budget cuts, and a sense of respect. Using the ways she got her cast of Sing It Loud! to get through four seasons together, Liv guides the team through 5 steps to reach their goal. Liv also designs the uniforms for the team. In the end of the episode, the team shows Principal Fickman that they mean business and he decides that he won't cut any money from their budget. Maddie is very grateful of Liv for what she did for her. In Sleep-A-Rooney, Liv notices that Parker has grown up a lot since she left and she missed out a lot on his growth. To get closer to Parker, Liv offers to chaperone Parker's sleepover at the house. However, Liv's plans for Parker and his friends are way too young for them and Parker feels embarrassed by her. With advice from Maddie, Liv creates a fun activity to redeem herself where the boys can smash watermelons. But when Liv ends up throwing up during the party, she feels like she ruined it. But Parker tells her that the boys actually loved it and he's happy that she's back. The two hug and Liv feels much better. In Steal-A-Rooney, Liv realizes that she really needs some more friends but is having a difficult time making some. To help Liv out, Maddie sets Liv up with a girl at school named Ocean, unbeknownst to Liv. The two hit it off and Liv really likes her. But, when Liv finds out that Maddie set up the friendship and Liv didn't make the friend on her own, she instead befriends a girl known for causing trouble named Kylie, despite Maddie's warnings about her. This however only causes trouble for Liv. In Kang-A-Rooney, it's Halloween and Liv and Maddie notice Joey is having troubles talking to girls so they try to help him out at the Halloween Screamfest. In Skate-A-Rooney, Liv is very excited to celebrity judge a skateboarding competition especially because her skateboader boyfriend Miller White is coming to town for the competition. But when Miller breaks up with her via text, Liv is devastated and tries to back out of the competition. But after an encouragement talk with her mother, she decides to stay to get back at Miller. In Dodge-A-Rooney, Liv decides to do community service at the senior center, after her service with "Beautify Wisconsin" turns out to be nothing what Liv expected. Liv also thinks it'd be good bonding time with Maddie but Maddie on the otherhand feels she needs space. The girls soon find conflict when each one wants the same room for their group of seniors. They end up playing a game of dodgeball to claim their turf. In Brain-A-Rooney, Liv wants to prove to everyone that she actually is a smart girl since back on Sing It Loud! she was assumed to be unintelligent like her character was. To do so, she tries to get a spot on the Brain Olympics team with Joey and Artie. She is denied a spot by Joey but is eventually put on the team when they have no one left to fill the last spot. But at the olympics, when Joey keeps Liv from using what she wants to use to build a catapult they have been tasked with building because he believes she's not smart enough, Liv decides to make her own catapult to show him that she can do it. Liv's catapult then brings the team to victory and shows Joey that Liv is smarter than he thinks. In Sweet 16-A-Rooney, Liv and Maddie are planning their sweet 16 but when Liv takes lead and orders party decor that they never agreed on, Maddie gets very upset. Things are soon worsened when Karen accidentally reveals to the girls that they were born on separate days, Liv on the 5th, Maddie on the 6th. As a way to make things up to Maddie, Liv gathers her friends to put together a special surprise party for her. In Fa-la-la-A-Rooney, Liv is asked to sing a duet a the town's Holiday Spectacular but she finds trouble in her partner, a nine year old girl named Jenny Kreene, who is only trying to sabotage her. No one however believes that the girl is who Liv knows she is. At the end of the episode, Liv and Jenny try to upstage each other while singing "Up on the Rooftop." Once Jenny is gone, Liv then peacefully sings "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow." In Switch-A-Rooney, Liv and Maddie take their driver's test. Liv passes but sadly, Maddie fails. It is later revealed that Liv is up for a big role in a sci-fi movie based off a popular comic series titled Space Werewolves. But the fans of the series don't believe Liv is eligible for playing the lead role of Tristan, especially because the role was originally for a boy. Maddie is very solid on the series and has read all the books. When the two realize they can help each other with both of their problems, they decide to do a "switch-a-rooney" with Liv pretending to be Maddie when she takes her driver's test and Maddie pretending to be Liv at an autograph signing where she will face the Space Werewolves fanboys. In Dump-A-Rooney, Liv earns the lead role in the school play of a career driven housewife, a role similar to her mother Karen. In Move-A-Rooney, Liv, Maddie, Joey, and Parker overhear their parents talking about them moving when Karen accidentally videochats Liv on her phone. All the kids then spend their last day in Steven's Point tying up loose ends. Liv fakes an illness to say goodbye to her childhood home and soon decides to stage a stand in so they won't move. But at the end of the episode, the kids learn it was all a misunderstanding. The family is only spending a weekend down in Madison, Wisconsin, they aren't really moving. In Slump-A-Rooney, Liv accidentally applies permanent glue to her face instead of make up glue when she is trying on a mask as part of a costume for a possible role in Space Werewolves. In Moms-A-Rooney, Liv calls her TV mom, Bree, to come down to Wisconson to be her mom for the historical society’s annual mother-daughter weekend of pioneer living, something that Maddie and Karen bond with and Liv left out of. But when Bree fails to help Liv out when she gets leeches caught on her leg, she realizes there is no one who can love her the same as her mother. In Shoe-A-Rooney, Liv offers Maddie a new pair of pumps in order to help her embrace her inner sparkle. Maddie of course just shies them away and Liv accepts that Maddie isn't that type. But, when Maddie later fails to show up to a basketball game, Liv goes back home to find out Maddie has actually embraced her inner sparkle a bit too much and has become very girly due to the pumps. Liv then makes it her duty to restore Maddie back to normal and help her moderate her inner girly. In Howl-A-Rooney, Liv brings in a girl named Fangs who was raised by wolves and wrote a book about it to help her get into the role of Tristan in Space Werewolves which has been narrowed down to her and two other famous actors. However, Fangs has trouble getting Liv to get her howl on point and eventually quits. At the end of the episode, she comes to Liv's audition and tries to audition for Tristan herself which makes Liv angry and bring out her best howl possible. Liv ends up getting the role and Fangs reveals it was all apart of her plan, she knew if she stepped on her turf, she would get her to bring out her inner wolf. In Flashback-A-Rooney, Liv tries to hide Maddie's acceptance letter to the Junior Olympics because she doesn't want her to leave her for so long since she just got back from Hollywood. In BFF-A-Rooney, Liv's best friend from Sing it Loud!, South, comes to visit. However, when South begins to flirt with Diggie, Maddie gets jealous. In Song-A-Rooney, Liv is very excited to debut her new single and music video, "FroyoYOLO," but when it premieres, she realizes that the song was a huge mistake, turning out to be meaningless, nothing that she intended. The song unfortunately goes viral and for all the wrong reasons. Liv then writes a new song titled "Count Me In," a song about her relationship with Maddie. Instead of performing "FroyoYOLO" at her live broadcast, Liv performs "Count Me In" and gains a whole new amount of respect, redeeming herself from the first song. In Space-Werewolf-A-Rooney, Liv begins filming Space Werewolves and agrees to do all her own stunts, not realizing exactly how complicated they are. Liv seeks advice from Maddie but Maddie, who tore her ACL and can no longer play basketball, is in no mood to give good advice. Liv decides to go through with the stunts anyway and once they're seen by the family in the Space Werewolves trailer, Maddie is encouraged to stand up on her feet after not being able to for so long due to her injury. Category:Character History